


Big Love

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittana Baby, F/F, brittana, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Brittany get an invitation to the Faberry-Klaine baby's first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Love

Santana opened the envelope and slid out the card.

“Babe, it’s time.”

Brittany looked up from where she was building a block tower only to have their daughter knock it down. Build it up, knock it down, build… and destroy… build… and destroy…

“Time for what?”

Santana displayed the invitation. Brittany rolled her eyes.

“Maya’s about to turn one, Kurt and Blaine are back together, and Rachel and Quinn want to have us out to Waterford for Easter weekend to celebrate.

Brittany schooled her face into something appropriate for talking to the love of one’s life about people who decidedly weren’t.

“Honey, you know Connecticut makes me itch.”

“Oh come on, it’s not even the burbs, it’s like it’s its own little world.”

Brittany continued to listen.

“And it’s been years, Babe. Years. And I want to see them. And the baby. And it’s been years. And you can stay home if you want, but I’d rather the whole family went. It’s time.”

“Time?” Brittany repeated.

“Time to embrace all the awesomeness of all of them and to forgive the stupid sh–, um, stuff. It’s time, Babe, for Big Love.”


End file.
